


These Chains

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Chris is a fucking bottom and you know it, fight me if you disagree, anyways enjoy this fic that I wrote during a depressive episode at work





	These Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is a fucking bottom and you know it, fight me if you disagree, anyways enjoy this fic that I wrote during a depressive episode at work

"Corey, c'mon, it's not funny," Chris sighed, cuffs clinking against the headboard of the bed.

"Who's laughing?" Corey asked.

"You were, like, 10 seconds ago, you fucking dick," Chris raised his voice a little.

"Oh, yeah," Corey chuckled a little.

It's not that he was chained against his will... He agreed to it... but Corey didn't mention how long it was going to be before he fucked him. It was going on 2 hours now and Chris was pretty fed up, to say the least.

"Fuck me or let me go," Chris said shortly.

Corey pretended to ponder it.

"It's so cute how you think you're in control," He said, condescendingly, "How 'bout another hour?" 

Chris just rolled his eyes in frustration, "Dude, come on, I gotta piss."

"Hope you can hold it then," Corey smirked and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'll piss in your bed if you dont let me go, I swear to fucking God," the bound man threatened.

Corey just gave him a funny look that Chris couldn't read. But he definitely didn't like it. 

"What?" Chris asked after a second.

Corey looked around the room for a moment before he shrugged and said "Do it."

"Uhhh what??" Chris asked, a little more distressed this time. He really hoped Corey was kidding.

"Go on, do it," Corey repeated.

It took Chris a second to speak again, as he really had no idea how the hell he was supposed to respond to this.

"You're fucking gross," Chris sighed, "Cut it out."

"I'm serious," Corey said, expression not changing.

Chris really shouldn't have been suprised at this point, considering all the weird shit he knew Corey was into, but seriously? THIS TOO?

"Shut up," It was almost a question.

Corey looked at him expectantly for a few moments.

"Are you gonna do it or not?" He asked a little impatiently.

"I- Uh.. No, what the fuck??" Chris stuttered, shifting and struggling against the cuffs again, "Just let me go."

Corey smirked again and walked closer to the bed until he was at the edge.

He ran a hand over Chris' bare stomache and the percussionist thought maybe he'd had a change of heart, maybe he would let him go, or better... Until he felt a sharp jab just over where his bladder was. He inhaled sharply, closing his legs tight.

"Fuck off," Chris whined.

Corey poked him again in the same spot, harder this time. And it was getting insanely hard for poor Chris to hold everything in.

"I swear to god, if you don't-" He was interrupted with another jab and he gasped quietly.

"If I don't what?" Corey mocked.

"Fuck off," the other man spat at him.

Corey bit his bottom lip and hovered his hand over the spot before he said, "You would've safe-worded by now if you didn't want me to" and then pressed down as hard as he could.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and that was it, he couldn't hold it anymore. He felt a warm pool of liquid forming on the mattress below him. 

Corey's hand was still pressing hard against his skin.

"Ok, you win, can you get the fuck off me?" Chris almost yelled and thrashed a little below him.

Corey pulled his hand away and stood back to admire the man on the bed.

"I fucking hate you," Chris seethed.

Corey came closer again and leaned down close to his face, kissing him on the forehead.

"No you don't."

Corey headed for the door and made it about half way across the room before Chris called out.

"Hey!"

"Another hour, remember?" Corey raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna leave me in a fucking puddle? Seriously??" Chris yelled as Corey inched closer to the door.

"Yep."


End file.
